


Knocking on The Unexpected

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Reacting to news, Unexpected News, i told you so, making it work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Dolph warned Drew this would happen.As usual, Drew knew better.





	Knocking on The Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in one of my notebooks and decided it should see the light of day. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Feel free to offer me your feedback and comments. Also, let me know if you want to see more in this verse! I may want to write more!

Dolph never thought he'd be the kind of Omega who needed a shotgun bonding. He knew his body. He religiously took his suppressants. He took _every_ necessary precaution to prevent unplanned pregnancy. 

He did _everything_ right. 

Yet, with everything he'd ever considered, he never took a very tall Scotsman and his legendary temper into account. 

"You _can't_ blame this on me," Drew mumbled, giving Dolph a sheepish look. 

" _I can't blame this on you?_ " Dolph's voice grew deathly quiet. Refusing to look at Drew, he fixed his gaze ahead and crossed his arms over his chest. "Who got so aggravated he ended up in a rut?" Drew cleared his throat but Dolph cut him off. This was _his_ time to speak. "Then, because you drove yourself into a rut, you fucked up _my_ cycle." He inhaled and exhaled several times, still much too aggravated to let Drew speak. " _Finally_ , driven crazy by biologically induced sex madness, we screwed like bunnies." A frustrated growl erupted from the back of his throat. " _Look_ where it got us." He waved a piece of photo paper around. "So, yeah, I think I can _totally_ blame you." 

Drew's mouth gaped open as he tried to absorb Dolph's tirade. He opened and closed his mouth several times, as though trying to gauge Dolph's mood before responding. 

"I would remark about the glow of pregnancy but something tells me you would take my head off." Drew turned, avoiding Dolph's stare. 

"Yes, Drew. I will take your head off. I'm pregnant, not an invalid. I can still super kick you." Dolph rolled his eyes, scowling at Drew. 

"Pregnant Omegas are _so_ moody." Drew gave Dolph a cocky grin. He squeezed his hand until Dolph pulled away. 

Dolph _wanted_ to be mad. This was a situation he never expected to be in. Things like this happened to teenagers, _not_ people like him. 

Yet, Drew looked _adorable_ with his cross of amusement, pride and _trying_ to look concerned. 

With Drew looking like _that_ , Dolph found it impossible to stay mad. 

"Still don't like you." Dolph focused on the passing scenery as he held the photo paper tight in his fist.

Until Drew, Dolph had had _no_ intention of settling down. He liked his life the way it was. A different Alpha in every city. Casual sex- no strings attached. 

Then, a Scotsman with a fiery temper appeared out of nowhere and (literally) swept Dolph Ziggler off his feet. 

Not even seven months later, it appeared Dolph might have _accidentally_ acquired a mate. 

He gazed down at the paper, mentally tracing the outline of their unborn child. This still didn't feel real. 

"Still mad at me?" Drew asked, reaching over for Dolph's hand. 

" _Not_ happy." Dolph glared. "I told you this would happen." 

"Well, you were right and I apologize. Not for the baby but that I didn't listen. We can't do anything about the past so we can look to the present," Drew said, sounding firm but still caring. "Now, we figure out the next step." He pressed their wrists together, allowing their scents to mingle. 

As if subconsciously picking up on the scent change, Dolph relaxed. He knew they could manage this. This situation, while unexpected, (probably) wouldn't be that bad. 

After all, it was only the miracle of life. 

-fin-


End file.
